DK Palace/Library/Hacker Tracker
Prologue Sanity Penguin was not a hacker at first. He was a normal, law-abiding penguin of the island. But then the incident happened. What exactly was the "incident"? Not many people know. It is one of the last remaining secrets of Club Penguin, but two penguins, Snowman 1001 and Barkjon found out, through months of researching... "What?" the young black penguin asked. "I can't believe it! A month?" "Yes...a month." replied the old, fatherly penguin. The conversation was mainly one-sided, with the younger penguin complaining to his elder. Why was he complaining? His parents had been on a trip for two years. The young penguin, named Simon, scowled again and stomped out of his grandfather's igloo into the cold, snowy evening. Why did his parents have to stay another month? What mission did that G assign them, this time? It was top-secret, and none but his father and mother knew it. Simon waddled through the giant snowdrifts to his igloo, tears flowing from his eyes. Simon woke up the next morning in his small igloo. His anger about his parent's delay still smoldered, but not as much as the previous night. He sat at his couch for a while, remembering his parents and thinking about why G would have kept them overseas even longer. Weeks after he learned the news, Simon was waddling by the dock. It was only three days until his parent's return. He had a nagging doubt that they would have been kept wherever they were longer, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Suddenly, a breathless sailor hopped out of his motorboat and dashed towards Simon. He immediately pondered why the sailor would be coming towards him. When the sailor reached him, he said, "Are you Simon Pengwell?" he asked. "Yes...why?" replied Simon. "Your parents...they are dead." said the sailor. Simon just stood there, not believing he would be left alone in Club Penguin, and for forever this time. "How did they die?" said Simon, angrily. "They...they crashed into an iceberg on their way back home. They had no chance," the sailor said, and ran away. Simon sat down on the cold snow. His parents...dead? It couldn't be possible. It couldn't have happened! Simon stood up. The sailor turned around, and saw an evil glint in Simon's eyes. Simon started towards the helpless sailor, and he ran. Simon cornered him at the edge of the pier, and lunged out at him! The sailor fell off the dock, into the icy cold water. The penguins around Simon looked in bewilderment. Simon stomped off through the crowd of penguins, and no one knew where he went... And that is how Simon Pengwell became Sanity Penguin. Our story starts after Sanity Penguin gets out of the Club Penguin prison and starts forming an evil plan...to take over Club Penguin! Chapter 1: Over So Soon? Barkjon nodded to Snowman 1001 and stepped out from behind the snow-covered pine tree. The Sanity Penguin and Microchip123 impersonators looked up in surprise from where they were digging a trap in the Forest. "Flippers up! We are the P.S.A.!" said Snowman 1001, a snowball in his hand. The robbers complied to his command and raised their flippers up. Barkjon pulled out handcuffs from his hoodie pocket, chained the penguins' flippers together, and brought them struggling to the HQ. G turned around in his chair, pulling his eyes away from monitoring the penguins in Club Penguin. "Hello, agents. What have we here?" said the penguin genius when he noticed the two pouting robbers, "Ahh...more Sanity Penguin and Microchip pretenders?" "Is 'pretenders' a word, G?" asked Barkjon. "It is, Agent BJ," said G, rolling his eyes, "Let's get back to the current issue." "Ya, let's. We can't spend all our time chasing around these fake hackers," said Snowman 1001. "I agree, but we have to find Sanity Penguin. We recently got an anonymous tip that Sanity Penguin is going to take over Club Penguin, by any means possible," said G. "Hmm...where could he have gone?" wondered Snowman 1001, out loud. "His igloo?" said Barkjon, sarcastically. "Actually, maybe so," said G. "Ok! Let's do it!" Barkjon said enthusiastically. Barkjon and Snowman left the HQ and waddled over to Barkjon's igloo. They gathered equiptment and extra clothes, fitting them into their separate messenger bags. "We might be gone a while...we'd better stock up, eh, Bark?" said Snowman. Barkjon did not reply. "...eh, Bark?" repeated Snowman. "Huh? What? Oh, ya." Barkjon said. "You ok, buddy?" Snowman asked. "Uh...ya...just kinda tired." Barkjon replied. Snowman still looked worried about Barkjon, but they both walked over to Sanity Penguin's igloo, or at least what they thought was Sanity Penguin's igloo. Chapter 2: Of Hackers and Evil Plans Barkjon and Snowman 1001 reached Sanity Penguin's igloo just after noon. A mail penguin walked by the igloo, whistling. He put something in his mail box and waddled on. Barkjon snuck over to the mail box, pulled out the mail, and walked back to the bush where he and Snowman were hiding. "Advertisements for new fish-shaped clocks, coupons for shrimp and seaweed pizza, ahh...here we go!" said Barkjon after sifting through Sanity Penguin's mail. "Ya? What is it?" Snowman said excitedly. "Here I go..." Barkjon replied. The following is the actual letter delivered to Sanity Penguin's mailbox.: 'Sanity Penguin- Meet me at the Pizza Parlor at midnight. Microchip123' "Hmm...Microchip and Sanity Penguin meeting at the Pizza Parlor...at midnight?" said Snowman 1001. "Ya...uh...didn't the mail penguin look like the Microchip impersonator?" wondered Barkjon out loud. "Or maybe it was Microchip..." Snowman noticed. "Ya...should we pay 'em a surprise visit, Snowman?" said Barkjon. "Ya, we should..." answered Snowman. Barkjon and Snowman 1001 arrived at the Pizza Parlor at midnight. Snowman pushed on the doors, but they stood firm. Snowman stepped back, and started to run towards the door. Barkjon pulled him out of the way. "Are you crazy? You can't knock the doors down. They're too heavy, and Sanity Penguin and Microchip are in there somewhere. They'd definitely hear. Watch this," said Barkjon. He pulled out two little tools out of his hoodie pocket, and started wiggling them in the lock. Soon Snowman and Barkjon heard the lock go 'click', and the doors opened. Barkjon and Snowman stepped inside, closed the doors, and dashed behind the piano. Two shadowy figures steeped out of the kitchen, the bead door rattling. "...and then Club Penguin shall be OURS!" said one of the figures, presumably Sanity Penguin. "But...they might notice!" complained the other penguin. "Of course they'll notice, dimwit! That's the point!" yelled Sanity Penguin to Microchip 123. "Ah..." murmured Microchip, starting to catch on. "Come on. Let's go." said Sanity Penguin to the other hacker. He flipped on the lights, just as Barkjon and Snowman 1001 started to leave. "GET THEM!" shouted Sanity Penguin. He and Microchip started running towards the two friends. Barkjon pulled Snowman out of the way of the snowball Microchip threw, opened the doors, and dashed outside, into the cold, dark night. Chapter 3: Captured! Now, let's go over across to Club Penguin where two other penguins were having trouble with hackers. The two penguins knew Barkjon and Snowman. Their names were Metalmanager and Hat Pop. And they were in BIG trouble. Want me to put it simple? They were surrounded by hackers who were dragging them to a distant cave, deep in the wilderness of Club Penguin Island. "Let us go!" shouted Metalmanager to one of his captors. "No can do. We got orders from the boss. Big orders. And if we don't obey them, he said he'll tan our behinds," replied one of the slow-witted hackers, named Lex. "Your behinds? Let's get out of this pleasant subject," said Hat Pop, the other captured penguin. Lex laughed, and Metalmanager glared at him. "Would you shut up?" he said angrily. "Ha ha, but no," replied Lex. Metalmanager and Hat Pop rolled their eyes. How did they get captured by these stupid hackers? That's a whole different story...that I'm gonna tell. Chapter 3 ½: Metalmanager and Hat Pop's Story Metalmanager and Hat Pop were waddling through the Forest to the Cove. They were bored, and wanted to go surfing there. Of course, assuming they got there safely. However, that was at the back of their minds, and they didn't realize they wouldn't get to the Cove today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. Anyways, back to the story. As I said (you need to pay attention, people!), Metalmanager and Hat Pop were walking through the forest. Suddenly, they heard some rustling in the bushes to their right. They didn't notice it. Then, two dark figures dashed behind the two penguins to the cover of a close pine tree. This time, they did notice. "Hat, you hear something?" asked Metalmanager. "Ya...what is it?" replied Hat Pop. "I don't know...let's go check it out." So they did. "Nothing," surmised Metalmanager. "Well, it had to be something," said Hat Pop. "Hmm...you're right," replied Metalmanager. "Come on, this wa..." Hat Pop got no further. She and Metalmanager were captured and gagged by the two penguins, who were obviously hackers. They were pulled along into the trees adjacent to the Forest, and that's where we come to now. Chapter 4: Escaped! So, if you read Chapter 3, you'll understand what happened after Hat Pop and Metalmanager got captured. If not, go back and read it. Anyways, Metalmanager and Hat Pop were dragged to the cave in the wilderness (the same one in the secret agent missions) and were tied to a thick stalactite (you know, those pointy rocks sticking up from the bottoms of caves) there. The hackers left, leaving the two penguins alone in the dark and damp cave. "Hmm...how are we gonna get out of this mess?" asked Hat Pop. "I don't know...wait a second," said Metalmanager, inching over to a sharp stalactite. He rubbed the rope tying his flippers together on the pointy rock rapidly. Soon the rope snapped, leaving his flippers free. "Ah ha!" said Metalmanager to Hat Pop. "Nice. Well, can you get me untied?" asked Hat Pop to her friend. "Ya..." replied Metalmanager. He waddled over to Hat Pop and started tugging on her bonds. They were soon both untied, and started towards the entrance of the cave (which was covered by a large boulder), when they heard talking outside. "You hear that, Hat?" asked Metalmanager to Hat Pop. "Ya...quick, follow me!" said Hat Pop quickly. She ran towards the back of the cave, where it was dark. Metalmanager followed her, and they were soon hidden in a dark shadow. The boulder that was used as a door rolled aside, and Lex and another hacker entered. "...and then I...wait, where are those two prisoners?" Lex asked, angrily. "I don't know! Let's look outside!" said the other hacker. The two penguins walked outside, and Hat Pop and Metalmanager took their chance to escape! They snuck through the open entrance to the cave, and dashed over to some bushes. The two hackers still had not noticed them, so Metalmanager and Hat Pop walked away through the dark and cold night. Once they got out of hearing range, Metalmanager said happily: "Free! That was a close one, though." "Yes, it was. Come on, let's go. Maybe we can find Barkjon and Snowman," suggested Hat Pop. "Ya. Maybe they can help us with this hacker mystery..." Chapter 5: Out Of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire! So, Barkjon and Snowman had dashed outside of the Pizza Parlor and away from Sanity Penguin and Microchip. But they weren't safe yet. Outside was the largest group of hackers they had ever seen. Snowman started scooping up snow, packing it into snowballs, and throwing them at the growing group of "bad guys". Barkjon followed his example, and a lot of the hackers had a faceful of snow. However, their enemies were slowly pushing them towards the Pizza Parlor. Barkjon happened to look back, and said: "Psst...Snowman. Look behind us! Sanity and Microchip!" "Oh no...we're so dead." though Snowman out loud. Barkjon and Snowman went back to back, one throwing snowballs at Sanity Penguin and Microchip 123, and the other at the other group of hackers. Suddenly, Snowman heard a piercing yell, "GUYS!!!!" Barkjon and Snowman looked at each other. The voice was that of Metalmanager. "We're saved! Metalmanager...and Hat Pop!" shouted Barkjon gleefully. Penguins were falling down by the second, with snow covering them. Snowman and Barkjon were beginning to see Hat Pop and Metalmanager. However, out of the corner of his eye, Snowman 1001 noticed Sanity Penguin trying to sneak away, his assistant following him. Scooping up a snowball with his back still to the two famous hackers, he whirled around, catching them on the head! They fell to the ground, semi-unconscious. Suddenly, a "TSWEEEEE" sound came out of the forest behind Metalmanager and Hat Pop. They dashed away, thinking it could be hackers. Chapter 6: Mission: FAILED! So, Barkjon and Snowman 1001 were left with the two hacker masterminds. They were sitting down, talking to each other and keeping an eye on their captives, somewhat.Then, all of a sudden, Snowman 1001 and Barkjon heard a loud "bang". They turned around to see what this "bang" came from. They saw a bit of flames. Micro and Sanity used this moment to get away. Barkjon turned back around to see the that two hackers had gone missing. He tapped Snowman 1001's shoulder. "Uhhh...Snowman?" Barkjon whispered. Snowman turned back and Barkjon pointed in the direction the two hackers were running. Barkjon grabbed Snowman and started chasing after them. They were running as fast as they could. Barkjon jumped when they finally reached the fleeing hackers. He landed on Microchip. Snowman 1001 kept chasing Sanity Penguin. What Sanity didn't notice, is that he was running towards the flames. Sanity looked at the flames. His mouth and eyes both opened wide. Sanity stopped and started running backwards. Eventually running into Snowman. Barkjon dragged Microchip over to Snowman. They grabbed hand cuffs and locked them together. They went to the Police Station where the two hackers would stay for the night. Snowman and Barkjon headed to their separate homes. They didn't know what would happen tomorrow... Chapter 7: After the hackers...AGAIN! Not long into the night, both Barkjon and Snowman 1001 got a call from the police chief. Sanity and Micro had escaped. Barkjon and Snowman 1001 planned to meet each other outside of the jail, come morning time. Snowman 1001 and Barkjon quickly woke up and got dressed that morning. Barkjon arrived at the scene first, Snowman 1001 coming behind. They both talked to the police chief to receive as much information as they could about the break out. "Ok...These two maniacs woke everyone up last night. Nobody really thought anything of it and tried to sleep. Eventually, the racket was just too loud! Nobody could take it. I came waddling down the hall. A quarter of the way there, the loud noise stopped. I continued to waddle down the creepy halls until I reached their sell. All I saw was this huge hole. I poked my head out and saw the two running." The police chief explained. Snowman 1001 asked, "Can you tell us anything else?" "Well, they did leave a few flipper prints on the wall," the officer said. "THANK YOU! We will do everything we can to capture these hacking criminals. Snowman, scan the flipper prints!" Barkjon said seriously. Snowman 1001 grabbed a flipper print scanner out of his coat pocket. He scanned the prints and headed to the lab. Meanwhile, Barkjon was trying to track down the the two criminals. He put wanted signs on almost every building. He gave fliers to everyone he saw. After he ran out of fliers, he headed to the lab. "Yo Snowman! How much do we have on the flipper prints?" Barkjon asked politely. Snowman 1001 replied, "Ummm...you won't believe this!" "WHAT! What won't I believe?" Barkjon asked. "These flipper prints, they don't belong to MicroChip or Sanity. They belong to, Walrus." Snowman 1001 replied. "Who?" Barkjon asked. "Walrus Van Shaving Cream! He was sentenced to jail for life for hacking over a year ago!" Snowman 1001 said worryingly. "Oh, great! More hackers!" said Barkjon despairiingly. Chapter 8: Questions for a Mister Walrus Barkjon and Snowman 1001 arrived at the Penguin State Jail once again. They went to the guards office and asked to speak to Walrus Van Shaving Cream. They were brought to a deep, dark, smelly hole under the jail. Walrus was behind 4 sets of bars. Barkjon went up to him and looked him right in the eye. "BARKJON! NO!" Snowman 1001 said quietly to warn his friend. Barkjon looked back over at Snowman, and Walrus took the moment to punch Barkjon. Barkjon fell over, dizzy. "You okay, buddy?" inquired Snowman. "Uh...ya, I think so. That Walrus is SO dead!" replied Barkjon. "Oh no, man. Do not hurt him, whatever you do!" exclaimed Snowman. "Why not? He's behind four freakin' rows of bars!" Barkjon half-yelled. "I know, but he's more powerful than you!" said Snowman back. "Really? I always prided myself on being strong. The girls really go for it," joked Barkjon. "There's no time for jokes, dude!" replied Snowman. Barkjon nodded at his best friend, and they both peered in at Walrus. He was a red penguin wearing the white-and-black striped jail outfit. "Hey, Mister Walrus! Talk!!!!!" shouted Barkjon at the hacker. He did not reply. Barkjon rolled his flipper into a fist and shook it at him. "DO IT!" Walrus still did not reply. "He is aggravating, ain't he?" asked Snowman. "Uh huh...what's wrong with him?" said Barkjon. Snowman shrugged and turned back to the captive. He still made no move to answer. "Well, it's no use. He isn't going to talk. But we still have to find Sanity Penguin..." started Snowman, but a move in the shadows caught his eye. "Hey BJ...look over there! Is it Sanity?" asked Snowman. "Yep...sure is!" Barkjon answered, lunging toward the figure. But it wasn't Sanity Penguin. It was, of all people, Metalmanager! "Metal? What the heck are you doing here? Is Hat with you?" exclaimed Barkjon. "Ya, ya. Behind me." Another figure stepped from the darkness. "Why are you guys here?" pondered Snowman. "We were trying to find, you, and they told us you were here," explained Hat Pop. "Ok...ok, but why?" asked Barkjon. "Well...Sanity is on the loose!" said Metalmanager. "Again? Already?" noted Snowman. "I guess so...and I know the perfect penguin for this job!" exclaimed Barkjon, motioning outside. Chapter 9: Twins?! Barkjon, Snowman 1001, Hat Pop, and Metalmanager waddled over to an igloo. Barkjon banged on the door and shouted, "Bro! You here?" The noise of things falling over greeted the request, and the door opened to show a black penguin that looked almost identical to Barkjon. "Bark? You're here?" he asked. "Ya! Germxdude, meet my friends Snowman, Hat Pop, and Metalmanager! Guys, this is my twin brother, Germxdude," said Barkjon. "You...have a twin?" asked Barkjon's friends. "Ya...but not really. We look so alike everyone calls us twin brothers. But we are really alike, not only in looks," said Barkjon. "Really?" chorused Metal, Hat, and Snowman. "Yep! Like the fact that we..." started Germxdude. "Finish each other's sentences!" finished a grinning Barkjon. The others looked on in astonishment at the smiling brothers, and shook their heads. "Wow...you guys are really strange," said Metalmanager. "We know," said Barkjon and Germxdude together. "So, bro, why'd you call for me?" asked Barkjon's twin. "Well, you see, we have this little problem with hackers... they kinda...got away" Barkjon explained. "SAY WHAT! Hackers on the loose? I'm comin' with you!" shouted Barkjon's twin. Chapter 10: Back to Square One Barkjon and Snowman 1001 headed back to the deep, dark, depressing, wet stink hole where Walrus was. "This, is Walrus! He started World Hack 1!" Barkjon said. "You're kidding?!" Barkjon's twin said. "No...he isn't" said Metal, Hat Pop and Snowman 1001. Germxdude's face turned blank, his eyes wide open and his lower beak toughing the dirty floor. "We found Walrus' flipper prints in Sanity and Micro's prison cell." Snowman 1001 explained. "Walrus may have helped them escape! You see, Sanity started World Hack 2 and Sanity is helping MicroChip complete World Hack 3! If we don't stop them, the Penguin Universe could be destroyed!" Barkjon explained in terror. Germxdude ran up to Walrus' cell and grabbed his slimy neck! "Where...are...Sanity...and...Micro...Chip?!?" Germxdude said in a deep angry voice. Germxdude banged on the cell and repeated himself. He grabbed Walrus again and started to pull. Walrus screamed like a girl but didn't say any wanted answers. "Get your oily flippers off of me!?" Walrus said. Barkjon's twin's face got even more depressing! "Now...it's personal!" Germxdude yelled. Germxdude yanked on Walrus until he fell backwards, un-moving. "Hmm...unconscious. Still, you might be in some trouble, Germx," noted Metalmanager. "Why? I knocked out one of the most dangerous criminals ever to walk the snow!" said Germxdude. "I know...but the police are touchy about their prisoners." "Ok...ok...let's get the heck outta here!" yelled Barkjon when he heard the police coming. "Ya!" yelled Hat Pop, Snowman, Metal, and Germx. So, our heroes were not on the best side on the law. Definitely not on the hackers side, but not necessarily on the polices', either. The friends waddled over to the HQ, hoping to see G. They knew they might be imprisoned, but they had to see him! G greeted them at the door. "Hello friends. What is up?" Germxdude snickered at G's "what is up". "Ya...won't tell the police about us, will ya?" asked Barkjon. "No...why?" replied the Club Penguin inventor. "Well...we had a little run in with Walrus...and the CPP don't really like us anymore," said Snowman. "Oh...I see," said G. "And...we gotta get out of here!" Metalmanager said, running away. Chapter 11:On The Run! Barkjon, Snowman 1001, Hat Pop, Metalmanager, and Germxdude crouched in their hiding place in the forest. Sanity Penguin, Microchip, and several other hackers were in front of them. Barkjon nodded to the others, and they jumped out of the bushes! Sanity punched Barkjon and he stopped. Germxdude helped his brother up, and they jumped in the fight again. Snowman came after MicroChip while Germx and Barkjon were after Sanity. Metalmanager ran behind Sanity and flipped him. Hat Pop grabbed a bucket of O-Berries and mushed the bucket over Sanity's head. Sanity grabbed the bucket and pulled it off of his head. He was covered in red O-Berry juice. Everyone was laughing, even MicroChip. Sanity turned back at the crowd of hackers. Every single one of them was laughing. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sanity screamed, as it echoed the Forest. Barkjon was on the ground laughing, not noticing the fight between the laughing MicroChip and Snowman. MicroChip was pushing Snowman. Snowman's feet were dragging in the snow. He was being pushed over the edge of a cliff. Snowman grabbed MicroChip's flipper. "If I go down, you go down" Snowman 1001 said deeply. The smile wiped off of Micro's face. Microchip pushed Snowman heavily off the edge of the cliff. Barkjon lunged towards his friend and grabbed his flippers, pulling him up. In the same motion, he kicked Microchip, making him fall off the edge. Guess...nothing could stop Microchip in his rushing decent to the ground below? Nope. Something did - a tree. Barkjon pulled a rope out of his backpack and slid down it, to where the tree was. Metal, Hat Pop, and Snowman followed him. Germxdude stayed on the small plateau, tying Sanity's flippers behind his back. The other hackers had dashed away among the trees. Barkjon scrambled up the tree and un-tangled Microchip from the branches. The hacker's limp body flopped onto the ground. Barkjon checked his pulse. He would live, but would have a big headache for a week or so. Metalmanager pulled handcuffs out of his jacket pocket and chained Micro's flippers together. Chapter 12:Germxdude and Metal! Just as Metal, Hat Pop, Sharkbate, Barkjon, and Germxdude were getting ready to set off to the HQ to lock Sanity and Micro up forever, Sanity slipped his flippers loose from the rope Germxdude used to tie him up. At this time, Barkjon and the others were on the Spy Phone with G, telling their remarkable story. Sanity quietly got out of the ropes, and snuck out his secret weapon. He pointed a laser-light shaped device at Metal and shot it. It sent a terrifying shock through Metalmanager's body! Nobody knew what was happening! "Umm...Metal, you alright?" Germxdude asked. Metal gave no response. "Metal?" Germxdude tapped Metal's shoulder and couldn't let go. He too was getting the shock now. The shock stopped, and the two penguins' eyes turned red. Germxdude and Metal unlocked Microchip, and they all took off. Barkjon and Snowman weren't paying attention, but Hat Pop saw the whole thing. "Guys! Sanity turned Metal and Germx into hackers! We have to get them!" Hat Pop exclaimed. "OH CHEESE! Come on!" Snowman yelled. The penguins took off up the hills and through the trees following the hackers' footprints. Barkjon was in the lead, pushing all the branches from the trees to the side. They were now lost. There were multiple footprints now, and it was getting dark. They looked around, trying to find the right footprints, but it was almost impossible from the darkness. "Guys...I think we should stop for the night... It's getting late, and we can't waste all our energy..." Barkjon said. "Yeah..." Snowman and Hat Pop said. Barkjon grabbed his spy phone, and activated the secret camping button. All it did was give them small sleeping bags...which was fine, but Barkjon couldn't get the thought of Sanity, Micro, Metal, and Germx destroying the island while they were asleep. Chapter 13:Lost It was morning. Barkjon, Hat Pop, and Snowman awoke from their sleep, to find that all their stuff was gone. All they had left was their clothes. Barkjon's phone was stolen, and so were the sleeping bags! "Oh no! They took all our stuff!" Hat Pop said, sadly. "Hmm... how do we know it was them...?" Snowman asked, suspiciously. "Yeah... Snowman's right, it could have been anyone." said Barkjon. "Come on guys, the Plaza is just through these bushes." said Snowman. The 3 penguins went through the bushes, but no Plaza. It looks like Snowman was wrong. "Look what you did, Snowman! You caused us to get lost!" Barkjon yelled to Snowman. Snowman just started giggling. He looked at Barkjon with a grin. It didn't take Barkjon and Hat Pop to notice Snowman's eyes. Like Germxdude and Metal, Snowman's eyes were red. "Woah, Snowman... You okay?" Barkjon asked. "You know I didn't mean it, right?" "Barkjon! No! Stay away from him! That's what happened to Metal and Germxdude's eyes! Sanity and Micro must have zapped him with the laser while we were asleep!" Hat Pop said, worried. "Run! Hat Pop, come on! Follow me!" Barkjon exclaimed. Hat Pop and Barkjon ran through the bushes. They bumped their head on many branches and vines. Snowman was on their trail. The laser mut have made him faster, because he was never this fast! Hat Pop and Barkjon wouldn't even stop for a second. Barkjon and Hat Pop finally found the bridge to the Cove, so they knew the Plaza was near. They ran down the pathway and found the Plaza. They were shocked at what they were seeing... Chapter 14: Havoc The Plaza was a mess! Pizza dough was everywhere, hot sauce was spilled all over the snow, and the buildings were on fire. Everyone in sight had the evil red eyes. For a moment, both Hat Pop and Barkjon forgot that Snowman was after them. "What happened?" Hat Pop asked, worried. "The hackers must have transformed everyone while we were sleeping..." Barkjon explained. Snowman is heard, ruffling through the bushes. Hat Pop and Barkjon turn around quickly, and notice Snowman's head, poking out of the trees with his deep red eyes. "Hello, my friends!" said Snowman. "We're not your friends! We're friends with the real Snowman, not the hacked Snowman!" Hat Pop said, stuttering. Snowman's grin grew wider. He attempted to grab Barkjon, but failed. "Run!" Barkjon said. Barkjon and Hat Pop ran through the town, filled with hacked little penguins. Children and Adults. Babies and Elders. All have been taken over by Sanity's laser light. Many of the hacked penguins attempted to grab Hat Pop and Barkjon. Just then, a penguin got a hold of Barkjon and took him away from Hat Pop. Hat Pop wanted to stop running to help Barkjon, but she couldn't. Snowman was still chasing her. Barkjon was taken to Germxdude, who held Barkjon to the ground. Metal, the penguin who grabbed Barkjon, took out a laser light and shot it at Barkjon. Meanwhile, Hat Pop was continuing through the island. She was now at the Dock. She ran under the Dock and partially went in the water, to hide from Snowman. Snowman came onto the dock. Hat Pop heard the creaks of the wood Snowman was standing on. Hat Pop tried her best to keep quiet. Just then, she got a sniffle. She sneezed! Snowman looked under the dock and got Hat Pop. Chapter 15: Massive Discovery Luckily, Snowman didn't have a laser pointer. Snowman brought her into a hole under the Everyday Phoning Facility. Hat Pop's eyes widened. She saw thousands of tanks. Each tank had a penguin in it. One had Barkjon, one had Germxdude, one had Snowman, and one had Metal. Hat Pop looked at a sign. Cloning Device ...it read. Then, everything fell in place. It all made sense. The pointers teleported the penguin to a cloning tank, which creates an evil clone. Snowman was motioning for Hat Pop to get into the device. Hat Pop refused. All she saw that could help her was an ax. She grabbed the ax out of the corner of the room, and took it to Barkjon's tank. She smashed it open, and Barkjon awoke. The Barkjon clone dissolved to ash. Barkjon came out and Hat Pop told him what was happening. Snowman, with no more grin, pressed a button and talked into a microphone. "Attention hackers! Report to the Everday Hackers Facility right away. We have intruders that need to be taken care of." Just then, a loud grumble could be heard. Hackers stormed into the doorway. They surrounded Barkjon and Hat Pop. They jumped on them, all at once. Hat Pop threw the ax and it hit Metal's tank. Metal awoke and exited the tank. The clone dissolved. "Metal! Grab the ax and smash every single tank! Quick!" yelled Hat Pop. Metal grabbed the ax and started to smash the tanks. Then, the hackers divided themselves into two so half can take care of Metal. Metal smashed as many tanks as he could before he was caught. He managed to free Germxdude. "Germx! Quickly! Grab the ax and smash all the tanks!" Metal told Germxdude. Germxdude, confused, picked up the ax and smashed all the tanks. All the clones quickly dissolved. The last tank was Snowman. Right as Germxdude was going to free Snowman, the clone grabbed the ax and put it into an incinerator. Snowman's grin returned. He chuckled. "Hahaha! You thought you could beat me? I'll just call up MicroChip and Sanity!" Snowman said. "You're out of luck!" Gary the Gadget Guy said, as he walked out of a tank. "I just had them captured. You may have cloned me, but you didn't clone Jet Pack Guy or Rookie. Looks like your cloning tanks fail to fully process the brian, heh heh." Gary said. Gary kicked Snowman's tank open, and the clone vanished and melted to ash. "Gary... you saved us..." the 5 agents said. Chapter 16: In The End Simon returned to the igloo. "Grandfather, I'm sorry about earlier. I had a tantrum." young Simon explained. "But, why, young one?" asked the grandfather. "I don't know, grandfather. I don't know. I had a vision..." Simon told his grandfather. "A vision? Of what?" the grandfather asked his grandnephew. "A vision...of a penguin...wait...2 penguins... Sanity Penguin and MicroChip." Simon explained. "Oh no...This is bad...very bad..." the grandfather said. "What's wrong, grandpa Barkjon?" "I'll explain later, Simon. Now head up to bed... I have to make a phone call..." THE END